1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an apparatus having both an inductive charging system and a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a common component used in the systems.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Portable hand-held devices, such as mobile telephones for example, are know which comprise wireless charging, Near-Field Communication (NFC) and Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC).